1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new kind of fuel tank cap with charcoal canister.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the current market, generally, the containing room of the fuel tank cap is filled with charcoal powder. To achieve internal-external pressure balance, the fuel vapor of the fuel tank passes through the charcoal powder and gets filtered when the inner pressure of the fuel tank is higher than the outer pressure, thereby lessening environmental pollution. However not all fuel vapor can be absorbed by this way. When the inner temperature is too high, or there is too much vibration in the fuel tank, some liquid fuel will enter the containing room filled with charcoal powder, and determine the filtering performance of the charcoal powder by long time fuel soaking.